The Magic of Menune
Welcome to the magical side of Menune! This article will explain the basics of how magic works, as well as detailing some of the various different schools of magic that exist in Menune. The Mana Flow Before we can begin to talk about the magic of Menune in depth, we need to gain an understanding of how it is used by mages on a basic level. Deep below the earth of Menune lie rivers of physical, manifested arcane energy. This energy is called 'mana' and the underground streams and veins are known as 'The Mana Flow'. Mana can take on different forms, most often as a solid, crystalline stone substance, or as a pure, water-like liquid. The Mana Flow itself flows all across the reaches of Menune, and it is because of this that the mortal races are able to use magic. Pure, physical mana itself is too dangerous for most mortals to consume directly, but it can be distilled in potions and brews and then consumed by mortals to give them magical energy directly. If there is a high concentration of mana in a certain area, mages can learn to absorb energy from the Mana Flow directly, without the use of potions. For example, the Mage Nation of Cendall on Narador was founded upon a large underground resevoir of liquid mana from the Mana Flow, because of this, Cendall is a land that attracts the use of magic, as it tends to be more potent, as well as easier to use. The Mage Towers in Cendall also amplify this effect by drawing mana from the flow directly, and acting as a conduit for it. People nearby the towers will be energized by it, enabling them to have their own mana energy restored at a very fast rate, allowing them to use magic a lot easier. Because of this, the Mages of Cendall tend to use these areas to practice new forms of magic while under less pressure than they would be normally. The Different Schools of Magic Arcane - Arcane magic is the most basic form of magic a person can use. This school of magic involves channeling the essence of mana in a basic form of energy without the use of any other elements or schools of magic. While many mages choose not to specialise in the school of Arcane due to its reputation as the most 'boring' school of magic, any mage is always able to cast some ''arcane spells, as training to use magic begins with understanding the basics of the school of Arcane. At a basic level, Arcane magic can be rather bland and mundane, but if a mage chooses to specialise and master the Arcane School, they can become a brilliant force to be reckoned with, able to channel massive barrages of raw magical energy to devastate their opponents, or conjure massive energy shields to protect themselves or their allies. ''Fire - Fire magic, also known as 'Pyromancy' is one of the basic elemental magic schools. In simple terms, pyromancy is the act of channelling arcane energy, while also using some of the same energy to raise the temperature and ignite the air at the channelled point, creating a magical flame. For example, to cast a simple fireball spell, the mage must form a ball of arcane energy in their palm, then ignite it by using the same energy to manipulate the temperature around the orb, this will create a fireball in the mage's palm. They can then fire this ball wherever they wish by using arcane energy to propel the fireball from their hand. Fire magic is one of the oldest forms of magic that mortals were able to learn, and for this reason is considered a very primal school. At a basic level, fire magic can be very practical for a mage to use, enabling them to light campfires and torches, as well as even cook food and defend the mage. Pyromancy gets more dangerous and destructive as it becomes more advanced, with experienced Pyromancers able to erupt massive pillars of fire from the ground and call huge firestorms to rain down destruction from above. Ice - Ice magic, also known as 'Cryomancy' is another of the basic elemental magic schools. Ice magic is the second most popular form of elemental magic, second to Pyromancy. Cryomancy is the polar opposite to Pyromancy. Where Pyromancy involves manipulating the temperature to heat up and ignite arcane energy, Cryomancy involves lowering it to freeze and form solid, ice-like formations. While fire magic is generally used as a destructive and offensive form of magic, ice magic can be used for quite the opposite. At a basic level, frost mages are able to freeze the ground around their opponents for a short time, rooting them in place, allowing for the mage to keep their distance from foes. At a more advanced level, a mage can be able to completely encase their foes in massive, solid blocks of ice, rendering them completely unable to act for a period of time. While ice magic certainly is a lot more generally defensive than fire magic, it can still be used offensively, and to deadly effect. Cryomancers can be able to form solid, sharp, jagged spears or spines of ice and hurl them at their foes, potentially impaling those who are unprepared, as well as bring down storms of ice and hail from the air unto their enemies.